


[translation] Praktische Abenteuer und verheißungsvolle Verfolgungsjagden

by erica_schall



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schön und gut wenn man König ist, aber an manchen Tagen nervt es einfach der Prinz zu sein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[translation] Praktische Abenteuer und verheißungsvolle Verfolgungsjagden

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Practical Adventures and Auspicious Pursuits](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10000) by stillane. 



Es beginnt mit toten Ziegen. Ein Tote-Ziegen-Morgen nimmt nie ein gutes Ende. Hätte er gewusst, was ihn erwartet, er hätte dem gleichgültigen „Kümmere dich darum“ seines Vaters weit weniger leicht nachgegeben. 

Die Bauern, die mit den Ziegen kommen, sind offensichtlich nervös und machen sich gegenseitig Mut, indem sie ihre Geschichte untereinander aufteilen. Das führt alles in allem zu einer recht unzusammenhängenden Erzählung. Aber die wichtigsten Punkte, die Arthur aus all dem herausbekommt, sind die Tatsache, dass drei mausetote Ziegen in Camelots Innenhof liegen und fünfzehn weitere wie sie auf einem Feld einige Dörfer weiter.

Dies ist ganz klar eine Aufgabe für den Kronprinzen höchstpersönlich. Manchmal fragt er sich, ob sein Vater irgendwo tief in sich vielleicht doch einen verschütteten Sinn für Humor besitzt. 

„Was genau seht ihr _mich_ dagegen unternehmen?“, fragt Arthur mit vollkommen gerechtfertigter Verwirrung.

„Also, die Ziegen sind tot“, antwortet der schmuddelige Bauer Nummer 1. 

Der schmuddelige Bauer Nummer 2 fügt hinzu: „Allesamt.“

Die anderen beiden nicken.

„Das kann ich sehen. Und?“

Der schmuddelige Bauer Nummer 1 starrt ihn elendig an. „Wir wissen nicht, was als nächstes kommt, Euer Hoheit.“

Leider Gottes kann er auf den Tag genau bestimmen, wann er angefangen hat, den Launen hoffnungsloser Landbevölkerung mit großen, tragischen Augen nachzugeben. Arthur seufzt und verabschiedet sich von der Hoffnung, dass dieser Morgen irgendetwas auch nur annähernd Unterhaltsames mit sich bringen wird.

„Na gut. Am besten bringt ihr sie zu Gaius und lasst ihn einen Blick darauf werfen. Vielleicht findet er etwas Nützliches.“

Zwei Palastwachen eilen herbei, stehen dann da und kratzen sich am Kopf, während sie überlegen, wie sie am besten drei durchschnittlich große Ziegen auf zwei durchschnittlich große Männer verteilen.

Offensichtlich wird der „Besorgt eine Schubkarre, ihr Idioten“-Test nicht bei den Palastwachen angewandt. Arthur merkt sich vor, dies zu beheben. Der schmuddelige Bauer Nummer 2 verdreht seinen Hut in den Händen.

„Äh. Sire?“

„Ja?“

„Braucht Ihr sie alle?“ Er schaut erbärmlich niedergeschlagen aus, als hätte Arthur die Absicht, ihm anstatt eines Ziegenkadavers seinen Erstgeborenen wegzunehmen. 

„Ich denke nicht, nein, aber was in Gottes Namen werdet _ihr_ mit ihnen anfangen?“

Der schmuddelige Bauer Nummer 3 schaut ihn an, als wäre Arthur hier der ungewaschene Schwachkopf. „Gibt immer noch'n guten Eintopf ab. Sire.“

~~~

Gaius verschwendet keine Zeit und schneidet gleich den einzigen Kadaver auf, den Arthur ihnen zu Studienzwecken entreißen kann.

„Stellt sicher, dass man sie gut durchkocht“, ist seine Antwort auf Arthurs Befürchtungen, ob der Verzehr der mysteriöserweise verstorbenen Ziegen ratsam sei, und dann beginnt das Schlitzen und Stochern.

Offen gesagt, ist die Begeisterung, mit der dieser Mann seine Aufgabe angeht, ein wenig verstörend. Der einzige Lichtblick in der ganzen Angelegenheit ist Merlin, der gezwungen wird, zu assistieren, und der aussieht, als müsste er sich jeden Moment übergeben.

Nach einer Stunde „Hm!“ und „Aha!“ während der Untersuchung, schürzt Gaius seine Lippen und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, und Arthur weiß, dass es unschön wird.

„Was?“ fragt er vorsichtig.

„Nun ja, Sire, wenn ich raten müsste... Ihr seht diese zwei Einstichlöcher hier, entlang der Wirbelsäule? Es erinnert mich stark an die Fressgewohnheiten von Spinnen. Das Opfer wird wahrscheinlich vom ersten Biss gelähmt, und dann verschlingt das Raubtier einfach in aller Ruhe sein Mahl – ein flüssiges in diesem Fall, da dieser Körper etwas schwammartig und blutlos erscheint. Wirklich äußerst faszinierend.“

„Du sagst also, dass wir hier eine riesige Spinne haben, die durch den Wald von Albion tobt und herauskommt, um auf nichtsahnendes Vieh Jagd zu machen, und die sich sehr wahrscheinlich bald auch noch an der Bürgerschaft vergreifen wird?“

Gaius schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, nicht unbedingt. Es kann sein, dass es überhaupt nicht wie eine Spinne aussieht.“

Das ist noch nicht einmal annähernd beruhigend. „Aber es ist eindeutig darin den Spinnen gleich, dass es das Vergiften und Aussaugen seiner Opfer genießt?“

„Oh ja, auf jeden Fall.“ Gaius nickt.

„Wundervoll.“

Es ist ein kleiner Trost, dass Merlins Gesicht genau den Ausdruck der Resignation zeigt, den das von Arthur tragen würde, wäre er weniger diszipliniert. „Warum geh ich dann nicht schon mal und pack unsere Taschen?“

~~~

Es zeigt sich, dass es nicht fünfzehn tote Ziegen sind, die auf einem Feld einige Dörfer weiter auf sie warten. Es sind neun tote und sechs wundersamerweise keineswegs tote Ziegen, die auf sie warten, gemeinsam mit einer äußerst fröhlichen Hirtin.

„Diese Ziegen sind nicht tot“, bemerkt Merlin vollkommen unnötigerweise in der selben Sekunde, in der sie von ihren Pferden gestiegen sind.

„Nee“, sagt die Hirtin und strahlt ihn an. Wenn man sich ansieht, wie sie Merlin beäugt, kommen hier wahrscheinlich nicht viele neue Männer durch.

Arthur wartet einen Moment, ob noch mehr kommt, aber Anstrahlen scheint das einzige zu sein, was sie im Angebot hat. Schließlich schüttelt er den Kopf und fragt müde: „ _Warum_ sind sie nicht tot?“

„Weiß nich'.“ Das ist wirklich eine unziemliche Anzahl Zähne, um sie in einem Lächeln zu zeigen. Arthur bewegt sich ein wenig zwischen sie und Merlin. „Ich hät' schwören können, dass sie es waren, Sire. Ich sage Euch, keinen Mucks ham sie mehr gemacht, aber hier sind sie.“ Sie winkt zu den erstaunlich untoten Ziegen hinüber. Eine von ihnen blökt und fällt um. „Verdammt komische Sache.“ 

Merlin schaut skeptisch drein. „Äh. Es scheint ihnen nicht... besonders gut zu gehen.“

„Nee.“ Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Sieht so aus als wären sie sternhagelvoll, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber heut morgen waren sie nicht am Leben. Ich nehm' jederzeit lieber 'ne beschwipste Ziege als 'ne tote.“

Eine weitere Ziege plumpst zur Seite und schlägt eine Minute lang mitleiderregend aus, bevor sie aufgibt und sich einen Mund voll Gras schnappt. Sie kaut nachdenklich, während sie über ihre neuerdings horizontale Welt sinniert.

Arthur kann sie verstehen.

~~~

Natürlich hat niemand im Dorf die fragliche Kreatur tatsächlich gesehen. Das wäre ja auch zu hilfreich.

Um den Ziegenstall herum ist ein verdächtiges Muster aus plattgedrücktem Gras. Es sind aber weniger Spuren als eher eine Ansammlung von vielen einzelnen Punkten, die sich überlappen. Wenn überhaupt, dann erinnert es Arthur an die Oberfläche eines Fahrweges, nachdem eine Armee vorbeigekommen ist. Das ist nicht gerade ein willkommener Gedanke.

„Was hinterlässt solche Spuren?“, fragt Merlin, während er sich über Arthurs Schulter lehnt und ihm vollkommen das Licht nimmt.

„Entweder viele Dinge, die sich gemeinsam umher bewegen, oder ein Ding mit vielen Beinen. Und dann wäre da noch Möglichkeit drei.“

„Welche wäre?“

„Viele Dinge mit vielen Beinen.“

„Ja. Ich schätze, Ihr wollt nicht bis morgen früh warten, um es zu verfolgen, oder?“ Selbst Merlin klingt nicht gerade hoffnungsvoll.

Der Nachmittag ist schon halb vorbei und Arthur würde die Sache liebend gern bis zum nächsten Tag aufschieben. Aber es gibt zwölf kleine, räudige Bengel im Dorf, die meisten von ihnen kleiner als eine Ziege, und er würde ihren Eltern lieber nicht erklären müssen, warum er sich die Nacht frei genommen hat, anstatt zu verhindern, dass sie von Monstern verschlungen werden.

Merlin folgt seinen Augen zu den Kindern, die sich versammelt haben, um sich das große Abenteuer eines Prinzen auf Besuch anzuschauen. „Natürlich nicht.“ Er seufzt. „Hab ich auch nicht gedacht.“

Die Spuren führen vom Dorf weg und in den Wald, an einem Trampelpfad entlang. Die Pferde werfen nur einen Blick darauf und bleiben wie angewurzelt stehen, ohne auch nur ein bisschen nachzugeben.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir da hinein kommen, wenn wir reiten“, sagt Merlin und Arthur zieht erneut in Erwägung, bei Hofe vielleicht doch eine Stellung für jemanden einzurichten, der dafür zuständig ist, das Offensichtliche auszusprechen. 

Er knirscht mit den Zähnen. „Herrlich.“

~~~

Das Erste was ihm auffällt, ist dass es im Wald vollkommen still ist. Es wird nur noch deutlicher, je weiter sie zwischen die Bäume vordringen.

Merlins Augen huschen von einer Seite des Pfades zur anderen. „Also. Das ist... gruselig.“

Arthur beendet das Leben eines Farns, der ihn besonders irritiert. „Nächstes Mal schicke ich die Ritter. Wozu _habe_ ich Ritter, wenn nicht für so was?“

Merlin kichert. „Lügt doch nicht. Ihr liebt solche Sachen.“

„Natürlich. Ich latsche in der heraufdämmernden Nacht durch den Wald, um mich an der magischen Misere der Woche zu versuchen, denn das ist das spaßigste Unternehmen, das ich mir überhaupt vorstellen kann.“ Er macht eine Pause. „Welch eine Freude.“

„Ihr könnt nicht wirklich Magie dafür verantwortlich machen.“ Merlin klingt nachdenklich, als ob er über Philosophie diskutieren würde. Oder, als müsste er sich aus einigen Dornbüschen befreien.

Arthur knurrt. „Pass bloß auf.“

„Oh, kommt schon. Das ist eher ein natürliches Phänomen. Ich meine, wir wissen noch nicht einmal, ob tatsächlich Magie beteiligt ist.“ Er sagt das, als sei er wirklich davon überzeugt. 

Arthur wirft den ungläubigen Blick über seine Schulter, den er extra nur für Merlin aufhebt und fährt fort. „Also wirklich. Wann genau war es das letzte Mal nicht Magie?“

Zu seiner Befriedigung folgt ihm Merlins nachdenkliche Stille mindestens eine Minute lang.

„Ich gebe zu, dass ihr damit Recht haben könntet. Dieses Mal wenigstens“, sagt Merlin endlich.

„Ich wünschte, das Okkulte würde sich verdammt noch mal jemand anderen zum Irritieren suchen, nur ein einziges Mal.“ Der Ärger ist gut. Er gibt Arthur die Inspiration, sich weiter durch das immer präsente Buschwerk auf diesem gottverlassenen, nicht vorhandenen Pfad zu hacken.

Merlin räuspert sich. „Aber Magie... es kann nicht alles schlecht sein, oder?“ Seine Stimme hat einen krankhaft hoffnungsvollen Unterton.

Arthur schenkt dem nicht mehr als ein Grunzen. Sie befinden sich schon jetzt auf gefährlichem Boden, und er fühlt sich gerade eben verdrossen genug, um sich nur aus Lust am Streit zu zanken.

„Ich meine...“, und es ist nicht Arthurs Einbildung, dass Merlin jetzt etwas kleinlaut klingt, ein bisschen zögernd. „... nicht alle Magie ist böse.“

„Gib mir _ein_ Beispiel.“

Merlins Antwort kommt schnell und leicht selbstgefällig. „Das Einhorn.“

„Das Einhorn, das mit seinem eigenen Wächter umherreist, der Königreiche vernichtet? Versuch's noch mal.“

Die nachdenkliche Stille kehrt wieder ein. „Ihr habt den jungen Druiden gerettet“, hebt Merlin schließlich hervor.

Arthur verdreht die Augen. „Und ich warte immer noch darauf, dass mich das in den Hintern beißt. Der kleine Bastard wird wahrscheinlich mit einer Armee zurückkommen.“ Ein weiterer Farn stirbt auf unschöne Weise. „Ist das wirklich das Beste, was du zu bieten hast?“

Merlin ist wieder einige Zeit lang still. Arthur denkt, dass er gewonnen hat, und wundert sich, warum ihn das nicht sonderlich begeistert, als Merlin endlich antwortet.

„Will war nicht böse“, sagt er sanft.

Und das fühlt sich an wie ein schwach köchelndes Gewicht, ein wenig wie Schuld und sehr stark wie etwas anderes, das Arthur schon zu lange im Magen liegt. Es ist seine einzige Entschuldigung dafür, dass er sagt: „Vielleicht hatte er einfach noch nicht die Gelegenheit.“

Merlin bleibt unvermittelt stehen. Arthur schaut zurück, um ihm zu sagen, dass er weiter gehen soll, und vielleicht ein bisschen, um sich für die Bosheit zu entschuldigen, aber der Ausdruck von rohem Schmerz auf Merlins Gesicht, lässt ihn genauso innehalten.

Und das ist natürlich genau der Moment, in dem die riesigen Spinnen sie einholen.

~~~

Um sein Leben zu rennen, bietet einem eine erstaunlich gute Gelegenheit, seine augenblickliche geistige Verfassung zu bewerten.

Arthur entwickelt ganz entschieden eine rasche Abneigung gegen Spinnen. Wenn man ihre Tendenz bedenkt, in genau den Situationen aufzutauchen, die durch Spinnentiere keineswegs verbessert werden, dann fühlt er sich dazu berechtigt. 

Diese besonderen Spinnen haben in etwa das Ausmaß eines großen Hundes, sind zahlreich und zielstrebig in ihrem Begehren, Bekanntschaft mit dem Inhalt von Arthurs Adern zu machen. Oder dem von Merlin. Wählerisch scheinen sie nicht zu sein.

Außerdem können die verdammten Dinger springen.

Arthur ist unglaublich erleichtert, als sie endlich auf eine Lichtung stoßen, die Spinnen ganze drei Schritte hinter ihnen. Das bedeutet wenigstens, dass er sich nur noch um die Monster sorgen muss, da er nun genügend Platz hat, mehr als eine Schwertlänge zwischen sich und Merlins furchteinflößende Unfähigkeit im Umgang mit einer Klinge zu bringen.

An der Grenze zur Lichtung hören die Spinnen auf sie zu jagen, und Arthur erfasst die Situation auf einen Blick. Für ein Schlachtfeld ist es kein schlechter Ort. Ungefähr rund, flach, mit keiner Deckung für einen Hinterhalt. Überhaupt keiner Deckung, wenn er mal drüber nachdenkt. Nichts, wogegen er sich mit dem Rücken stellen kann und kein einfacher Ausweg, abgesehen von dem Weg den sie gekommen sind, und der ist mit Spinnen voll gestopft, und –

Die gesamte Lichtung ist von glitzernden Augen umringt. _Verflucht noch mal._

„Merlin. Bleib hinter mir. Versuch, nicht zu sterben.“

„Verstanden.“

Die erste Welle Spinnen kriecht durch das Zwielicht auf sie zu wie ein übelwollender Teppich auf Beinen. Die Beute ist in die Enge getrieben, und die Monster scheinen es zu wissen. Sie halten erneut inne, als sie gerade noch außer Reichweite des Schwertes sind, und nichts auf der ganzen Welt bewegt sich.

„Arthur?“ flüstert Merlin.

Arthur hat keine Zeit mehr, um zu antworten, denn der nächste Atemzug ist angefüllt mit einer Mauer aus Beinen mit zu vielen Gelenken und Reißzähnen aus allen Richtungen. Ohne nachzudenken oder jegliche Strategie mäht er einfach nur so viele von ihnen um wie möglich, bevor der nächste Schwarm den letzten überrennen kann.

Es wird nicht reichen. Er weiß es, noch bevor die erste Spinne durch seine Deckung schlüpft und ihre Reißzähne über seine Rüstung schrammt. Es sind zu viele und Arthur verliert an Boden, ohne irgendwohin ausweichen zu können, und jede Sekunde wird eine von ihnen –

Und das Monster, das von Arthurs linker Seite kommt und viel, viel zu schnell auf ihn nieder springt, geht in plötzliche, katastrophale Flammen auf und wird eindrucksvoll kreiselnd weg geschleudert, irgendwo hinter ihn. Sogar die Spinnen sind davon scheinbar ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen.

Arthur hat Zeit für genau einen Blick auf Merlins sturen, angsterfüllten Gesichtsausdruck und seine ausgestreckte Hand, bevor die Spinnen sich genug gefangen haben, um wieder zur Sache zu kommen.

„Merlin.“

„Ich weiß! Es tut mir leid!“

„Du bist ein verdammter Zauberer!“ Er unterstreicht das mit dem Kopf einer Spinne, der anmutig über die Lichtung fliegt.

„Ja, in Ordnung! Ja! Schön, dass es Euch auffällt!“ Merlin verdreht seine Hand und eine Schockwelle stößt die Horde zehn Fuß zurück.

„Du bist ein verdammter _Zauberer_?“

„Können wir diese Diskussion vielleicht verschieben?“ schreit Merlin, während er verzweifelt mit einer Hand auf ein abgetrenntes, aber immer noch beharrlich näher kommendes flaumiges Körperteil einhackt und mit der anderen Feuerbälle schleudert. Ein manisches, verzweifeltes Grinsen ist auf seinem Gesicht eingefroren.

Wenn man bedenkt, dass Merlin in diesem konkreten Moment eher damit beschäftigt ist, ihren unmittelbar bevorstehenden, hässlichen Tod zu verhindern als das Königreich an sich zu reißen, dann kann Arthur gegen diese Prioritäten nichts einwenden.

„In Ordnung. Hinterher“, sagt er und enthauptet eine weitere Spinne.

~~~

Es fühlt sich wie eine unglaublich lange Zeit an, dass er herumwirbelt und pariert und weiterhin nach allem schlägt, das dunkel und stachelig ist und sich bewegt. Er muss zugeben, dass die Ergänzung mit zielgerichtetem Flammenwerfen sehr viel zu ihrer Verteidigung beigetragen hat. Irgendwann scheint die Menge kleiner zu werden, und dann ist es nur noch ein halbes Dutzend um ihn herum. Dann sind es fünf, dann vier. Die letzten drei trennen und verteilen sich. Er greift zwei davon an, ehe sie sich hinter die Baumgrenze zurückziehen können und zerhackt sie energisch mit seinem Schwert, bis nur noch eine Schliere aus knackender Haut und zuckenden Beinen zurück bleibt.

Und dann ist die letzte von ihnen ein fröhlich brennender Haufen in der Mitte der Lichtung und Merlin steht vor ihm mit Feuer in den Augen und noch etwas anderem, dass ihnen eine falsche Farbe verleiht.

Er starrt Arthur lange Zeit an, als suchte er nach etwas, und dann schließt er seine Augen und sackt nach hinten gegen einen Baum. Einen Moment später rutscht er ganz nach unten und bleibt mit ausgestreckten Gliedern zwischen den Wurzeln liegen.

Arthur hievt sich selbst unter Schmerzen auf die Füße und stößt ihn mit seinem Schwert an. „Steh auf.“

Merlin lächelt ihn nur seltsam an. „Nein. Nein, ich denke, das werde ich nicht.“

Und dann schaut er von Arthur weg und zurück auf den knisternden Ball aus Spinne, und ein tiefer, schaudernder Seufzer läuft durch ihn hindurch. Er sieht... leer aus.

„Merlin.“

Er tut nur so. Arthur ist sich sicher, dass er nur so tut.. so lange bis er begreift, dass Merlin geradewegs in die Flammen starrt und schon viel zu lange nicht geblinzelt hat.

„Merlin. _Merlin_. Oh, verdammte Scheiße.“

Er weiß, dass es eine Falle ist, selbst als er sein Schwert niederlegt und nach ihm greift. Und er zuckt die ganze Zeit zusammen, denn jeden Augenblick wird Merlin mit etwas Verschlagenem und Magischem auf ihn losgehen. Jeden Augenblick wird Merlin etwas anderes tun, als ausdruckslos vor sich hin zu starren und flach zu atmen. Jeden Augenblick.

Es stellt sich heraus, dass das Etwas, das Merlin tut, darin besteht, komplett mit dem Atmen aufzuhören.

„Verdammt.“

Als er ihn nach vorn in besseres Licht schiebt, ist das Blut auf seinem Nacken offensichtlich. Genauso wie die beiden akkuraten, perfekten Einstichstellen links von seiner Wirbelsäule.

„Du unerträglicher Depp“, knurrt er, während er Merlin zum nächstgelegenen schwelenden Kadaver schleppt und seine Taschen auf der Suche nach etwas Sauberem durchwühlt, um die Wunde zu reinigen.

Er errichtet ein Feuer aus heruntergefallenen Zweigen und toten Spinnen und legt seinen verräterischen, verlogenen, üblen Diener auf seinen Mantel.

Und dann wartet er.

~~~

Arthur zieht es vor, sein Lager in Gesellschaft aufzuschlagen. Es gibt wenig Ablenkung, wenn man nachts allein im Wald ist.

„So, du bist also ein Zauberer.“ Er stochert mit einem Stecken im Feuer herum, um überhaupt etwas zu tun zu haben. „Wie ist das so?“

Merlin liegt weiterhin da und ist absolut nutzlos.

„Sieh mal, es ist so...“, Arthur seufzt und stochert noch vehementer in der Glut herum. „Es ist so: ich weiß selbst, dass ich nicht alles glauben kann, was mein Vater sagt. Die Hälfte der Zeit lügt er _mich_ einfach an, und denk bloß nicht, dass ich das nicht weiß. Mag sein, dass er einschüchternd ist – und wenn du irgendjemandem erzählst, dass ich das gesagt habe, werde ich es abstreiten – aber er ist ein beschissener Lügner. Also glaub mir, wenn ich sage, ich weiß, dass er nicht immer ehrlich ist.“

Jetzt, da das gesagt ist, bleibt es einige Zeit lang still. Merlin unterbricht ihn nicht. „Ich weiß auch, dass er nicht immer _Recht_ hat. Nicht wenn es um bestimmte Dinge geht. Nicht... nicht, wenn es um diese Sache geht.“

Den Rest sagt er sehr leise, und man müsste schon sehr genau hinhören, um es zu verstehen.

„Ich bin nicht so dumm, mich von meinen Launen beherrschen zu lassen, wie er es tut. Aber ich brauche Zeit, um mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, und ich glaube, das hast du gewusst. Bei allem anderen liegst du ärgerlicherweise richtig, wie es scheint.“

Er wirft einen finsteren Blick ins Feuer. „Du musst jetzt also wirklich aufhören, faul in der Gegend herum zu liegen und aufwachen, denn ich hatte noch keine Chance, richtig wütend auf dich zu sein. Ich bestehe darauf.“

Und dann, noch leiser: „Das tu ich wirklich.“

Ein Zweig knackt, als die Glut in sich zusammensinkt. Die Funken zischen laut in der Stille.

~~~

Es ist noch kaum Dämmerung, als er mit dem kribbelnden Gefühl aufwacht, dass Augen auf ihn gerichtet sind. Er starrt hinauf in den frühen Himmel, sieht zu, wie das Gold über ihn hinweg kriecht und dem Blau Platz macht. Schließlich schaut er über das feuchte Gras hinweg und genau in Merlins ausdruckslose Augen.

Merlin blinzelt.

Einen Moment später bringt Arthur ein eingerostetes: „Hallo“, heraus und ist größtenteils mit dem Versuch zufrieden.

Merlin leckt sich die Lippen und flüstert zurück: „Hallo.“

„Du bist nicht tot.“

Merlin schüttelt leicht den Kopf. „Sieht nicht so aus.“

Seine Augen blicken fragend, immer noch, und plötzlich hasst Arthur diese Unsicherheit. Er nimmt sein Leben in seine eigenen beiden Hände und sagt: „Ich bin froh.“

Merlins Augen schließen sich und er schluckt schwer. Und sein Lächeln ist es wert.

„Du wirst es mir also nicht schwer machen“, sagt er schließlich, die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme nur mühsam unterdrückt.

Arthur schnaubt. „Oh, nein. Ich werde es dir unglaublich schwer machen. _Ganz außerordentlich_ schwer sogar.“

„Ah. Also so wie immer.“ Er schaut Arthur einige Zeit lang still an. Arthur kann es aus seinen Augenwinkeln sehen. „Danke“, sagt er leise.

Es gibt wirklich nichts was Arthur darauf antworten könnte, also liegen sie beide noch etwas länger so da. Irgendwo im Wald um sie herum erprobt ein einsamer Vogel seine Chance, gefressen zu werden, wenn er einige Takte singt.

„Du könntest deine unsterbliche Dankbarkeit ausdrücken, indem du Frühstück herbeizauberst“, schlägt Arthur schließlich ohne große Hoffnung vor.

Merlin sieht aus, als zöge er es in Betracht. „Das würde ich, aber scheinbar spüre ich unterhalb von meinem Hals überhaupt nichts.“

Das bringt Arthur recht schnell dazu, ihn anzustarren. „Du hättest was sagen sollen.“

„Wir hatten gerade einen wichtigen Moment.“

Arthur knirscht mit den Zähnen. „Hast du überhaupt schon versucht, dich zu bewegen?“

„Das würde ich wirklich lieber nicht tun.“

Arthur starrt ihn einfach nur noch länger an.

„Ach, na gut.“ Merlin seufzt, macht ein Manöver und plumpst hin; Arthur denkt, dass das Ganze wahrscheinlich in einer aufrechten Lage hätte enden sollen. 

Welche Farbe auch immer es zurück in Merlins Gesicht geschafft hatte, sie tritt den sofortigen Rückzug an. Arthur ist auf den Füßen und ragt über ihm auf, ohne einen bewussten Gedanken daran verschwendet zu haben. „Was? Was ist los?“

„Au.“

„Ja, das haben wir bereits festgestellt. Jetzt drück dich noch etwas genauer aus.“ Er versucht ihn nicht anzublaffen, wirklich, aber wie ein panisches Eichhörnchen durch die Gegend zu flitzen, macht ihn übellaunig.

Merlin blinzelt zu ihm hinauf. „Du kennst das, wenn du falsch liegst und dein Arm einschläft?“

Arthur würde ihn gern treten, wenn es nur nicht so unsportlich wäre. „Du lamentiert, weil dein Arm eingeschlafen ist“, sagt er stattdessen rundweg.

„Ich lamentiere, weil _alles_ eingeschlafen ist“, sagt Merlin; seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen und er schaut erbarmungswürdig drein. 

Er hebt einen Arm einige Zentimeter hoch und lässt ihn dann mit einem tragischen Stöhnen fallen.

„Oh, zum Teufel noch mal“, sagt Arthur und greift nach einer von Merlins Händen.

Er weigert sich, Merlin direkt in die Augen zu sehen, während er etwas so Peinliches tut. Er sieht stattdessen seinen eigenen Händen zu und reibt mit seinem Daumen über eine von Merlins Handflächen. Er fühlt, wie die Knochen sich bewegen und die Muskeln sich entknoten. Einen Moment später sucht er sich einen Platz auf dem Boden und findet einen Rhythmus.

Heute sehen Merlins Finger einfach nur lang und schmutzig aus, unendlich gewöhnlich. _Letzte Nacht haben sie Feuer gewoben_.

Merlins Hand schließt sich leicht um seine eigene. „Arthur.“

Arthur ist sich überhaupt nicht sicher, was auf seinem eigenen Gesicht zu sehen ist. Merlins Mundwinkel zuckt aber nach oben, auch wenn seine Augen ernst geworden sind. „Ich bin heute auch nicht anders, als ich gestern war.“

„Ich weiß“, sagt Arthur, weil es wahr ist. „Aber ich bin es.“

Das Lächeln rutscht von Merlins Gesicht. Seine Stimme ist voll von aufrichtigem Bedauern. „Ich hatte nie vor, Euch zu einer Entscheidung zu zwingen.“

Arthur denkt einen Moment lang darüber nach und beschließt, dass das wahrscheinlich das unverschämt Dümmste ist, was Merlin je gesagt hat.

Es beginnt als ein Bellen, es überrascht ihn einfach, und dann lacht Arthur, bis er nicht mehr atmen kann und sich die Augen an seinem Ärmel abwischen muss.

„Ich habe meinem Vater die Stirn geboten, um dir eine hübsche Blume zu bringen. Ich habe offenen Krieg riskiert und bin selbst direkt in eines anderen Mannes Königreich marschiert, damit du dich nicht von Kriegsherren umbringen lässt. Ich werde immer noch jedes Mal nervös, wenn ich in deiner Gegenwart eine pelzige Waldkreatur erschieße, denn du könntest ja in Tränen der Enttäuschung ausbrechen. Und du denkst, dies hier ist der Punkt, an dem ich mich entscheide?“

Merlin öffnet seinen Mund, schließt ihn wieder und starrt.

„Merlin, im Verhältnis gesehen ist das _gar nichts_.“

Er tauscht Merlins linke Hand gegen seine rechte und massiert weiter. Der einsame Vogel draußen in den Bäumen inspiriert einige weitere, es ihm gleichzutun, und der Wald klingt fast wieder normal.

„Außerdem kann ich, wenn alle Stricke reißen, einfach behaupten, dass ich verzaubert worden bin“, lügt er leichthin, während er Merlins Daumenballen reibt.

Merlin schnaubt: „Ich habe Euch schon verzaubert gesehen. Es endet damit, dass wir beide riesige Kopfschmerzen haben und tagelang nach Seewasser riechen. Ich lasse das dann mal aus, wenn’s Euch nichts ausmacht.“

Arthur schubst ihn nach hinten und wirft ihm einen sehr misstrauischen Blick zu, und das ist sein Verderben. Merlin liegt plötzlich unter ihm ausgebreitet, seine Haare stehen in alle Richtungen ab und seine Augen haben einen teuflischen Glanz. Die Morgensonne verwandelt das feuchte Gras um ihn herum in neue Sternbilder, und Arthur hält in seinen beiden Händen immer noch die seine.

Merlin liegt einfach nur da und sieht schamlos aus, und warm, und _sein_. Arthur flucht leise und küsst ihn.

Es ist kein verzweifelter Kuss. Es ist kein suchender Kuss. Es _ist_ ganz einfach, so wie eine Antwort. Merlin öffnet seinen Mund unter dem von Arthur, atmet seinen Namen in den leeren Raum zwischen ihnen und wölbt sich nach oben, um seine Lippen fester auf die seinen zu pressen. 

Als sich Arthur schließlich zurückzieht, hat Merlin wieder Farbe auf den Wangen.

~~~

Später, nachdem sie ihre Pferde wieder aufgegabelt haben, sind ihre Taschen gefüllt mit gerösteten Ziegensandwiches, denen Arthur in keinster Weise vertraut, aber die er nicht ablehnen kann ohne unhöflich zu sein. Die Straße nach Camelot schlängelt sich vor ihnen entlang und die Sonne steht hoch über ihnen, als Merlin Arthur dabei ertappt, wie er ihn beobachtet.

„Was?“ fragt er, die Stirn in Falten gelegt.

 _Du. Das hier_ , denkt Arthur, aber er sagt es nicht.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen das Abfackeln das nächste Mal für die Dienerschaft des Bösen aufzuheben? Ich glaube du hast meine Augenbrauen angesengt“, sagt er stattdessen.

Merlins Gesicht ist ungehalten. „Es ist schwerer als es aussieht, weißt du. Versuch’s doch mal.“

Arthur lässt seine gehobene (angesengte) Augenbraue für sich sprechen.

„Oder, na ja... doch nicht.“ Eine ganze Minute lang hat Merlin den Anstand, verlegen auszusehen und dann blinzelt er. „Nächstes Mal?“

Arthur grinst und merkt wie das Grinsen versucht, sich auf seinem ganzen Gesicht auszubreiten.

„Nächstes Mal,“ bestätigt er mit Inbrunst.

Die Sonne scheint, die Vögel singen und Merlin sieht aus, als sei er hin- und hergerissen zwischen Unbehagen und amüsierter Spekulation.

Arthur kann es spüren: es wird ein guter Tag.


End file.
